<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out The Closet by BrownandBlonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461485">Coming Out The Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde'>BrownandBlonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soriku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.</p><p>One night, a monster bursts out of Rikus closet! Upon closer examination, it turns out to be Sora in one of his magical disguises. </p><p>Sora admits that he is doing a trial run at Monsters Inc, an energy producing company, to see if he has what it takes. But Riku has been practicing meditation to control his well known bad temper, so his emotions are very mellowed out and Sora is unsuccessful in both scaring him and making him laugh. What other strong emotion can he make them feel?</p><p>Kink: Teratophilia. Interspecies Romance. Clothing Damage/Clothing Destruction. Cream Pie. Brat. Abrasion. Soft Limits. Squick. Furry. Exotic Equipment. Shooting Ropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Riku had spent so long in the Realm of Darkness, his body clock was broken and had stopped associating darkness with slumber long ago. So though it was near midnight, Riku sat in his room meditating instead. All electronics were switched off by the socket and his gummiphone was off.</p><p>So his mind pulled away from distracting thoughts, hopes and fears. He simply sat and focused inward. But a stimulant in the air started dragging him outward. The was an aura of electricity in his room - the smell and the low, barely audible hum. Riku opened an eye.</p><p>The knob on his closet door turned.</p><p>It slammed open and a monster burst out of his closet! It was like no Heartless or Nobody he'd ever seen. It roared at him - and Riku summoned his keyblade. He dashed toward the creature - but it magically vanished and appeared behind him. </p><p>"Riku, hold up!", it implored in a much too familiar voice. Riku recalled his keyblade and turned on the bed side lamp. The was a humanoid creature in front of him. It was grey and fuzzy, with big paws for feet. It had red fins of its head and no nose. Riku stared at it, completely baffled until he recognised the creature from his friends selfies. "...Sora?"</p><p>"I got you! Did you get scared? You got scared right? Why didn't you scream? How am I supposed to get points?"</p><p>"What on earth are you talking about? And why do you look like that? And how long have you been hiding in my closet?"</p><p>"I haven't been - see?"</p><p>Sora opened his closet door but what was supposed to be inside it - clothes, d.i.y tools and so on - simply did not exist. Instead there was a huge, sterile factory. Rikus mind was blown. "WHAAAAAT?" </p><p>He looked just outside his door to see a giant yellow battery. It had filled up slightly when he'd screamed and went back down again when he stopped. </p><p>Sora dragged him back by his collar and closed the door. "Riku, be quiet! If the Sulley and Mike find out you know about the factory, they'll destroy your door!"</p><p>"Sora, answer my questions in a way that makes sense."</p><p>"On my adventures with Donald and Goofy, we visited a world of monsters. There are monsters whose job it is to jump out of closets and freak out human kids. They work for an energy producing company. The strong emotions from the kids fill up batteries, which they use to power their city."</p><p>"They make the kids laugh now, but apparently they used to scare them. I wondered if it would work on you, so I asked them to bring me your door and let me do a trial run. I wanted to give it a go and fill a battery. And to answer your questions..."</p><p>Sora put up a clawed finger. "The more emotional I make you, the more points I win." </p><p>He put up a second finger. "I look this way 'cause Donald cast it to protect the world order. He's waiting in the factory." </p><p>And a third finger. "I wasn't hiding in your closet. We activated a portal to your closet."</p><p>Riku took a moment to process all that information. It gave him a headache. "...You thought you could scare me? Have you ever seen me scared in your life?"</p><p>"I'll have to make you laugh instead!" </p><p>Before Riku could respond, Sora pulled a face. Riku chuckled, because Soras silliness was charming and he couldn't help it, but he sobered up and said "Sora, I'm trying to meditate. As much as I enjoy your company, you kinda broke the tranquility."</p><p>"Meditation? Like a monk?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's to help control my temper."</p><p>"Riku, I need your passion right now! I'm tryin'a get you emotional here and you're tryin'a do something that mediates your emotions? I can't let you do that! Don't you care if I get points?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Riku! This isn't fair! I can't fail like this, its super embarrassing!"</p><p>"Would you rather I let my emotions overwhelm me and I give into darkness again? No? Then let me meditate."</p><p>"But! But!..."</p><p>Riku completely ignored him and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breath and made a gyana mudra. Sora pouted.</p><p>He tried everything from jumping on his bed to tickling him, but the most reaction Riku would give him was pushing him away. </p><p>Straddling his lap, Sora finally sighed in defeat and gave Riku a cuddle. "I'll just wait until you're done then."</p><p>Some time passed entirely in silence, until Sora started to pur. Feeling Rikus heart beating against his own was calming him, and putting him at peace. Sora decided, therefore, that meditation time for Riku was snuggle time for Sora from now on. He swooned and nuzzled his neck.</p><p>Sora had hugged Riku before, but his furry body made it hit different. Riku tentatively scratched Soras back.</p><p>With every pet, Sora lifted his hind into the air to put more pressure against his fingers. The sensation was awakening something in him. </p><p>He whined in distress when Riku stopped. He opened his eyes about to ask why, but saw Rikus eyes were open too, and wide at that. </p><p>Sora followed his line of sight and it landed on his crotch. His crotch seemed completely smooth in this form, so he'd just assume he had nothing. However it turned out his genitalia had been stored inside his body. It had emerged from the depths upon the apparent expectations that it was going to be put to use.</p><p>It was a corkscrew penis. </p><p>Both of them stared at it in confusion. </p><p>Sora curiously poked it, fascinated by its spiral shape. "Whoa..."</p><p>"Is that your...?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Why is it that shape?"</p><p>"Don't shame me like that Riku, its mean."</p><p>"I... alright, fine. You're right. I guess meditation is supposed to put me in a non judgemental state. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Wow, thanks, Riku."</p><p>"Sora."</p><p>"Yeah, Riku?"</p><p>"Put your penis away please."</p><p>"I don't know how! Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away."</p><p>Riku closed his eyes, took a deep breath and made a gyan mudra. He was silent for a few seconds, then opened his eyes again. "Sora."</p><p>"Yeah, Riku?"</p><p>"I can't ignore it."</p><p>"Well, I can't leave. I can't go through the front door because I can't risk having any Islanders see me in my monster form. And I can't go through the closet, 'cause that factory is a workplace. I can't walk through a work place with an erection. Its sexual harassment."</p><p>"Does sexual harassment not matter when its happening to me? Or sexual assault for that matter, considering it's literally stabbing me."</p><p>"Can you help me tuck it back in?"</p><p>Riku felt around Soras perineum to try and feel for some sort of pocket or something. He successfully pushed his phallus back into its sack - only for it to emerge again. Calling it monstrous was appropriate, but Riku tried to hide his cringe of disgust. </p><p>"The only way its going away is if you relax", was the best advice Riku could offer. </p><p>"Pet me! That was relaxing."</p><p>"And that will make you calm down?"</p><p>"...yes."</p><p>"Should I be wary of the fact that you said that with no confidence whatsoever?"</p><p>Sora cradled his cheek with Rikus hand. With a sigh, Riku started petting him. </p><p>Sora snuggled Riku and Riku rubbed his hands up and down his back. Sora was purring and having the time of his life. His face was as ugly as it was adorable.</p><p>Sora nuzzled his cheek against his and was kneading at his jacket with his claws - which hurt by the way. </p><p>Sora writhed as Riku scratched him all over his body. His body was vibrating because he was purring so loudly, and considering Sora was still on his lap, that vibration was not good. Riku felt the phallus slip under his shirt and touch his skin. The texture freaked him out, so Riku stopped rubbing him down.</p><p>Sora was not having any of it. He pounced on Riku, pinning him to the bed and lightly gnawed on his cheek. Riku, who had already been blushing, was now blushing even harder. "Sora, have some modesty!"</p><p>But Sora had become infatuated with him, so it went in one ear and out the other.</p><p>Riku sighed and stared up at the ceiling while he rubbed Soras back.</p><p>The vibration was actually really nice against his body, like a massage chair. The weight was also rather comforting, as Riku was quite touch starved. Along with Soras soft fur and body heat, he would be lying if he said it didn't feel really good. </p><p>Riku rolled his eyes when Sora lovingly licked his neck. His tongue was like moist sandpaper.</p><p>Riku scratched the back of his ear and Sora lifted away to lean into his touch. He had a stupidly sweet smile on his face. As Sora sat up higher though, Riku was given a view of his phallus again, which clearly no intention of going away.</p><p>Riku accepted defeat, went through his bedside draw and squirted lubricant on his palms. He lightly massaged Soras horribly odd penis.</p><p>Soras heart melted and he went boneless, slumping against Rikus larger body. His pur was deafening. Rikus heart melted a bit too - Sora was the only person in the world that looked at him with that much affection. Sora raked his fingers through Rikus silver hair. "Riku..." he swooned, "I wanna make you feel this way..."</p><p>Before Riku could respond, Sora used his claws to tear Rikus clothes to shreds. Red and raw scrapes blemished Rikus pale skin. Riku tried to cover himself up but his clothes were little more than ribbons now. Sora grabbed the lubricant.</p><p>Riku flinched when Sora grabbed his shaft with clawed fingers. He tried to stay as still as possible to prevent any injuries as he watched Sora lubricate him and play with his erection like it was a toy and not Rikus very delicate, very important organ. "C-careful Sora...!"</p><p>Sora did a squat and put Rikus erection inside him in the process. Both their eyes rolled, and both of them moaned loudly. </p><p>Sora stayed still and Riku got lost in the heavenly feeling he was experiencing. Riku tried to speak but all words morphed  into moans of pleasure, making him unintelligible. He was shocked at how good it felt, his mind blown.</p><p>Riku looked down and couldn't see his cock at all, as Sora had taken him inside to the hilt. He was trapped inside the grip of a puckered hole, hidden somewhere within Soras fur. Sora, who had stopped purring, was incredibly tight and his sphincter twitched and clenched on him.</p><p>Soras face though, morphed back and forth from pleasure and pain. "I shouldn't have taken it all in one go...", he whined quietly. "It hurts... I've got a tummy ache..."</p><p>"I told you, you need to calm down", Riku scolded. "Take breaths with me... breath gently in... let the air flow into your belly... now without pausing, let it flow out gently...." </p><p>They kept doing it for five minutes, during which Sora intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Sora eventually started lifting himself up during his breaths in, and lowering himself back down as he breathed out. The rhythm was very slow and steady. Being completely in unison as they breathed, and one being inside the other, made them feel a bond like never before. Eventually enough pain went away that Sora started purring again.</p><p>Riku released one of Soras hands to massage Soras phallus again. Sora arched in ecstasy. Riku took the opportunity to push Sora off balance. Sora caught himself just in time, his arms leaning behind him. Now he was not balancing on just his feet, Riku picked up one of them. He played with Soras toe beans. Sora made a trilling sound and forgave him.</p><p>Sora continued moving up and down, leaning back on his arms this time instead of squatting. Riku continued to fondle his swirly shaft and his fluffy foot. They breathed in unison again and even Soras purring started to synchronise.</p><p>Rikus voice started to get louder, turning from calming breaths to strained, shaky ones, to yells of pleasure. </p><p>Soras body occasionally spasmed as the pleasure built up in him. Everytime he did so, it made Rikus eyes roll in ecstasy. Their pace got faster and their voices kept up until they didn't. </p><p>Sora arched and went stiff. He gave a strained cry. He ejaculated.</p><p>As his sphincter clenched, it made Riku roar so loud that it, ironically, scared Sora a little bit. Then Sora spasmed and whined as he got filled up with Rikus cum. His foot, which Riku was holding, trembled.</p><p>Sora whined as he felt himself get filled up, as the flow didn't seem to ever be stopping. Eventually he had to lift himself away, and cum burst out of him as he did so. Riku was still squirting too. To make up for it, Sora lapped at his tip like it was a water fountain, drinking his milk. He carried on licking even when the flow stopped. The rough texture of his tongue against his hypersensitive post orgasm dick had Riku writhing with pleasure and screaming throughout and he came a second time, though in comparison, the seed that came out was a dribble. </p><p>Riku laid on his bed barely conscious. His clothes were tatters. He was covered in raised scrapes, blood and cum. He was too dazed to register that purring had gotten quieter, until he heard a door open and shut. He heard a muffled conversation from behind his closet door. </p><p>"Well, I guess I need more practice" Soras voice said. "I've got another friend from the Island, Kairi. Maybe I can try scaring her instead..."</p><p>"Sora, what were you doing in there?", asked a raspy, deep but friendly voice he didn't recognise. </p><p>"Well, er..."</p><p>"The only person I've seen fill up that many batteries with strong, human emotion in a row, was Sully!", said a second strangers voice, this one more high pitched and charismatic.</p><p>"What? I filled a battery?"</p><p>"You filled tons of batteries! On your first try! You're a natural!"</p><p>"But I didn't make him scared or laugh..."</p><p>"Then what did you make him do?"</p><p>There was a silence. </p><p>"What emotion is in these batteries?"</p><p>There was silence again.</p><p>"What expression of strong emotions did the human do?"</p><p>There was silence again.</p><p>"Sora?"</p><p>Riku heard a button be pushed, and then he heard no more conversation at all. When he went up to his closet door and opened it, there was only a small room with clothes and D.I.Y tools.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>